


See / Amber

by mary_anjel



Series: Jimbert fanart [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Modern Day, Old Men Do It Better, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, alternative anatomy lol, because i like this one, digital redraw of an old art, fic illustration, lockdown - Freeform, sketch - freeform, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel
Summary: "Your video remains off.""Maybe I just like being a voice for you."
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Jimbert fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072079
Kudos: 12





	See / Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot Dogs - short jimbert sex stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038992) by [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads). 



> See chapter 10 of 'Hot Dogs'

* * * 


End file.
